Tier 5 Gear
Tier 5 Gear can all be dropped from Tier 5 Mobs/Bosses, bought from shops, rewarded from dukedoms, and/or dropped from arena battles. Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 6 Tier 7 Tier 8 Tier 9 Weapons Swords Scorcher(Fire) The sword of the Inferno Knights is eternally ablaze. Dropped by: Scorcher Blood Sword A fiery read blade used by the Fomorians. Dropped by:n/a Balor Sword A commonly used sword of knight of Balor Dropped by: Balor Guardian Grand Sword A broad sword fit for a court's guard. Dropped by:Arena Royalty A sword and shield pairing fit for royal guards. Dropped by:Arena Dragon Sword A fine blade crafted of a Dragon's talon. Dropped by: Dragon Sandstorm(Earthen) A rare scimitar of the sands. Slightly increases gold earned. Dropped by: Sandworm Elven Katana A highly decorative weapon wielded by Elven warriors. Dropped by: Dark Elf Rogue Vampiric Blade(Holy) An evil blade wielded by experienced vampires. Dropped by:Vampire Lord Caldabolg A blade with the power to cleave the tops from the hills. Dropped by:Sword in the Stone, Arena Daggers Dragon Dagger A fine blade crafted of a Dragon's talon. Dropped by: Dragon Axes, Hammers, and Pikes Reaper Scythe The followers of Ankou are fearsome,and this great scythe is their chosen weapon. it has a high chance of causing an opponent to bleed. Dropped by: Reaper Bolt(Lightning) A spear of a Stormforce warrior. Very few can wield this weapon without feeling a great shock. Dropped by:Storm Knight Vajra(Lightning) A powerful weapon of rain and thunder. Contains the power of lightning and may paralyze an opponent. Dropped by:Sword in the Stone Earthen Pike(Earth) A pike of an Earth Legionnaire. Dropped by: Legionnaire Meteor Hammer An exquisite hammer forged of meteoric solarite. Increases HP by 50. Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Staffs Deadwood Staff A staff forged of long dead wood. Dropped by: Deadwood Elven Staff A highly decorative staff wielded by Elven mages. Dropped by: Elf Mage Adamantine Staff A staff crafted with adamantine. Surely, it will never break. Dropped by: Adamantine Knight Great Jinn Staff Magic staff of a Great Jinn. This weapon may cause unexpected status effects. Dropped by: Great Jinn Glacial Staff A staff of the Frozenguard that is eternally frozen. Dropped by: Frost Mage Sun Staff A staff imbued with celestial might. Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Bows Solar Bow A bow imbued with celestial might.Increases Mana(40) Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Body Armor Dark Elf Garb Worn garb of a dark elf Dropped by:Dark Elf Rogue Grand Armor Armor fit for a court's guard. Dropped by:Arena Battlemage Armor Some magic users are also skilled in combat. This is the armor of one. Dropped by:Arena Solar Garb Light armor imbued with celestial might Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Adamantine Armor Armor smithed of Adamantine. Surely, it will never break. Dropped by:Adamantine Knight Meteor Armor Exquisite armor forged by meteoric solarite. Increases attack(10) '''and '''HP(40) Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Robes Harpy Feathers Crude armor made of the remains of a harpy. Does not offer much defense, but raises your dexterity. Dropped by: Harpie Dark Elf Robe Worn robe of a Dark Elf. Dropped by: Dark Elf Mage Sun Robe Magic attire imbued with solar energy. Increases mana(30) Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Head Helmets Grand Helmet A helmet fit for the court's guard. Dropped by:Arena Battlemage Helmet Some magic users are also skilled at combat. This is helmet of one. Dropped by:Arena Adamantine Helmet A helmet smithed of adamantine. Surely, it will never break. Dropped by: Adamantine Knight Meteor Helmet Exquisite armor forged of meteoric solarite. Increases attack(10) Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Hoods Dark Elf Cowl Worn cowl of a dark elf. Dropped by:Dark Elf Rogue Dark Elf Hood Worn hood of a dark elf. Dropped b: Dark Elf Mage Sun Hat Magic attire imbued with solar energy. Increases mana(30) Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Solar Hood Hood imbued with celestial might Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Feet Boots Dark Elf Boots Worn boots on a dark elf. Dropped by: Dark Elf, Dark Elf Mage Battlemage Boots Some magic users are also skilled in combat. These are the boots of one. Dropped by:Arena Sun Boots Magic attire imbued with solar energy. Increases mana(30) Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Solar Boots Light armor imbued with celestial magic. Dropped by:Starlord(Raid) Leggings Grand Leggings Leg armor fit for a court's guard. Dropped by:Arena Adamantine Leggings Leggings smithed of Adamantine. Surely, they will never break. Dropped by: Adamantine Knight Meteor Leggings Exquisite armor forged of meteoric solarite. Increases attack(10) Dropped by:Starlord(Raid)